


Burn Your Punishment Into Your Skin

by Kiara_Pyrenei



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux is NOT a healthy dom, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Ren gets third degree burns, Ren lets him do it because he is a Grade A masochist, dom!hux, dub con, for real kids don't try this at home it's terrible, he has Issues, sub!Ren, there's a complete lack of lube, this is kind of torturey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6790060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiara_Pyrenei/pseuds/Kiara_Pyrenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo throws another fit and destroys more First Order equipment. Hux has had enough, and decides to punish Ren thoroughly. Luckily, the molten wreckage of Ren’s destruction gives him the perfect tool to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Your Punishment Into Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just self-indulgent sadism porn, honestly.

It was a little thing to get upset about, even Kylo would admit.

It had been just a minor military setback, no one’s fault. The only thing to blame was sheer dumb bad luck. He should have been able to control himself; _surely_ he was capable of it! But he hadn't. He'd let himself fall so deep into anger that he hadn't been thinking of anything else. He hadn't been thinking about consequences, or the expense of replacing broken equipment, of even about the new _rules_ Hux had laid down for him. And now as he came back to himself he was standing alone in front of what was left of a control panel, his chest heaving as the anger boiled in his body, his lightsaber in his hand and smoke coming out of the ruins. Angry slashes criss-crossed the wall of controls, edges dripping with molten metal.

He had barely gotten to catch his breath when he heard the hiss of the door opening. He raised his lightsaber as he spun around, ready to vent more of his anger on whomever was coming to disturb him, but when he saw who it was he froze, the weapon turning off in his hands.

General Hux.

Hux always found out about Kylo's fits of rage, of course, but it was usually secondhand, mostly when he noticed the repair requests. But this time some of the officers that had been in this room must have run and gotten him, because he was standing in the doorway with them behind him, surveying the damage. He was an impassive as ever, no outward expression showing on his face, but Kylo could _feel_ the rage building quietly behind his cold eyes when they met his.

They stared at each other for a long, silent moment, and the fury from two the of them was like a physical thing in the air between them.

The other officers broke the silence as they muttered nervously, worried and unsure. Their training didn't really cover how to deal with rampaging Force users, and they weren't sure what to make of this standoff. Hux sent them off with a wave of his hand, and set the door to locked behind them. When he turned back around their eyes met again. Kylo shivered, trying to hide it with an aggressive stance and an angry snarl.

Hux approached slowly, unintimidated, anger written clearly in the lines of his face. Kylo watched him warily. Underneath the rage was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him he wasn't going to like whatever was about to happen to him now. It made no sense, really. He was plenty capable of withstanding punishment; he could tell even the Supreme Leader sometimes had trouble finding ways to reprimand him that would make an impression. Hux was _nothing_ compared to Snoke. He didn't outrank Kylo and he certainly couldn't physically overpower him.

So how did Hux manage to get under his skin _every single time_ , any time he wanted to? Why was he so damn nervous right now?

It just didn't make any sense. His heart was pounding, just from Hux standing there in front of him, looking up at him in silence with a look of perfectly restrained fury on his face. It was always like this, ever since he had wound up in this... whatever this was, with the general. Kylo didn't know what to call it, because he didn't understand it. He didn't understand why he reacted the way he did to Hux. _Only_ to Hux. All he knew was that he didn’t know how to stop it, and he was as angry at himself as he was at Hux for that fact.

Without realizing it, he had taken a step back as Hux advanced, and then another, and another, until the control panel hit him in the back of the legs and he stumbled, nearly falling into the ruined, smoking panels on the wall behind him. He could feel the heat radiating from the melted wreckage on his back. He caught himself quickly, hoping that Hux hadn't noticed how unsteady he was, but it was futile. Of course he'd noticed.

His breathing was getting heavy, dread starting to curl in his gut. He'd messed up. He should have tried harder to rein in his temper. Hux hated what he called his "tantrums", and hated even more when the First Order had to pay to clean up after them. He would punish Kylo for this. The question was _how?_ Hux seemed to have an endless well of creativity when it came to finding ways to make Ren squirm.

The General was so close now that their chests were nearly touching.

"Take off that mask." He said sharply, as always leaving no room for argument. Kylo complied after a tense moment, the strength of his anger still written in the tension in his movements as he lifted the helmet off his head and dropped it to the floor. His body was strung taut as a bowstring as he tried to brace himself for whatever Hux had planned for him. He couldn’t allow Hux to make him feel weak so easily. He _couldn’t_. He would prove that he was better than that, this time for sure. He could take whatever he could dish out.

But he hadn't expected for Hux to lean up and kiss him.

It wasn't the first time Hux had kissed him, of course. They'd done plenty of things together in the course of their still undefinable, unnamed relationship. But while their relationship didn't have a name, it certainly had rules. And at its core, there was really only one rule when it came to Hux:

Obey him and be rewarded, or disobey and be punished.

Kylo knew the rules. He was _trying_ to obey, mostly, when he wasn’t busy being furious at himself for the effort, because even as awful as Hux's punishments could be, the rewards.... well, he wanted them way too much for his own good. Despite his pride, he had a hard time denying that he wanted the praise and the incredible pleasure that Hux could give him when he felt like it. More than that, he wanted the calm, the clarity, the brief escape from the constant turmoil that plagued him. He didn’t understand why or _how_ , but the ordeals Hux contrived always seemed to leave the Force calm, shifting from a raging tempest to a still, dark lake. Kylo’s mind floated in it, weightless and exhausted and at _peace_ , the doubt silenced even if only for the night. It was a feeling Kylo wasn’t sure he’d ever experienced in his life before, and he was starting to be afraid it was addictive. Certainly he knew that he was already willing to do far more than was reasonable to get it.

He also knew he hadn't earned any of that this time.

 _Don't you dare break anything else on my ship ever again, Ren._ Hux had ordered him sternly one night as Ren limped back to his quarters. _Or I promise you, you won't like what I'll do to you._

That's what he had said, and Kylo had disobeyed.

So why was Hux pressed up against him now, kissing him gently and running his hands down Kylo's chest, lightly exploring and teasing and not hurting him at all?

It didn't make any sense, it wasn't like Hux at all. Something was _wrong_. He pulled away from the kiss to try to gauge the expression on Hux's face and found it very carefully neutral, giving away nothing. Even a brush over the general's mind with the Force revealed no more than his face had; Hux had always been fairly talented at keeping himself shielded from casual Force probes. Kylo frequently wondered whether Snoke taught him that trick in preparation for dealing with a Force-user, or if was just naturally how his mind worked. Maybe he’d done the research and taught himself, somehow.

Disgustingly, the fear and the uncertainty only intensified the sensations he was feeling, and when the general's hands slid further down, they found his pants tented sharply. Ice blue eyes stared at him condescendingly.

"Already? Are you really that easy, you slut?" Hux sneered, voice dripping with disdain, and Kylo bit his lip and stifled a groan.

The worst part about all of this was that he was _right_. He really was that easy; a complete fucking slut. Hell, Hux had barely done anything and Kylo was already this worked up. It was pathetic. Completely messed up. Even Hux's insults turned him on, the shame transmuting into something else that made him whine and squirm.

He just didn’t understand this, the way he reacted to Hux. He was so lost in the confusion, the anger at himself and the sensation of being touched that he barely noticed Hux sliding his cowl off his shoulders, throwing it aside onto the floor as he started to work his pants open, pulling them down his thighs as he shoved him up onto the control panel.

Kylo gasped as Hux ran a slender finger down his cock, mouth falling open at the sensation. Hux reacted with lightning reflexes, shoving two fingers into his mouth until he gagged and moaned around the intrusion.

“You had better wet them well, Ren, it’s all you’re getting,” Hux said, his voice ice. Kylo groaned, the thought of what he was implying making his cock twitch. He obeyed, responding to the threat but also hoping to impress him, as if good performance might alleviate his punishment. If there even was going to _be_ a punishment. This was so far out of the realm of their usual interactions that he didn’t know anything anymore. All he knew was that _want_ was building in him and he was too weak and pathetic to stop it.

Hux pushed his knees up to his chest and Kylo let him, hating himself for it. But he couldn’t help but let out a pleasured gasp as Hux shoved a finger into him, wasting no time in starting to work him open. It shouldn’t have felt so good; Hux was not gentle and saliva was a poor excuse for lubricant. But the pain just made his cock jerk against his stomach, forcing him to stifle a moan. Yet another thing to hate himself for, as if he didn’t have enough.

For a while the only sound in the small control room was Kylo’s hitched breathing and aborted noises, Hux silent and intent on his task. By the time Hux seemed satisfied with his work, Kylo hips were bucking, trying to fuck himself down on the general’s fingers despite his best efforts to stay still.

Hux smirked cruelly at the whine that slipped out of Kylo’s mouth as he pulled his fingers away, reaching to stroke the knight’s cock in a way that made him twist and curse out loud, smearing precome on his fingers and using it to slick up his own cock. Kylo’s mouth fell open as Hux pulled his pants rest of the the way down around his boots, grabbed him under the knees with gloved hands and shoved his legs apart, hitching one of them over his shoulder as he undid his own belt and uniform pants with one hand.

Kylo barely had time to brace himself before Hux was pushing into him. He gasped, back arching and his fingers grabbing fistfuls of Hux’s uniform desperately.

It hurt, it _burned_ , it made him groan out loud as his hips bucked involuntarily.

He _loved it._

He had a passing thought to try and pretend like he wasn’t enjoying this so thoroughly; if Hux was doing this as punishment it would be best to act like he felt punished. But he couldn't stop the desperate pleasured sounds coming out of his throat, or the way his cock was starting to leak onto his stomach, spreading an undeniable wet stain. He knew Hux wasn't stupid enough to believe that he was feeling anything other than exquisite enjoyment right now, no matter how much it hurt.

So why? Why was he _doing_ this?

That thought ran in the back of his mind incessantly as Hux pulled nearly all the way out and and then pushed back into him, starting up a slow but forceful rhythm. Paranoia and confusion, pride, and even anger fell away as he started to lose himself to the sensation, the pleasure of it all, his hands searching for purchase on the smooth control surface underneath him.

And then Hux hit just the right spot and he stopped thinking completely.

Kylo gasped and threw his free leg around Hux's waist, panting softly and moaning in a way that would have been severely embarrassing if he had the capacity to care about his pride at the moment, and trying to bury his face in the starched shoulder of the general's uniform to muffle the sounds. Hux let him for only a short moment before letting go of his leg to grab him by the front of the shirt, both hands balling into fists as he hiked a knee up onto the control panel to give himself a better leverage, pushing Kylo over backwards until his weight was supported only by the strong grip on his tunic.

Kylo stared up into his face, and the cold, cruel smile spreading across it chilled him to the bone. He opened his mouth, to beg, to apologize, to ask what was happening, to... he didn't know what. Hux simply smiled wider and pushed him down, hard, onto the wall of controls behind him.

It knocked the wind out of him. At first Kylo was focused mostly on that sensation, the ache in his chest and the pain in his upper back from being slammed against hard metal, the pressure from Hux who was now putting his full weight onto Kylo's body, fucking him into the control panel below. But as he slowly regained his wits he realized there was another sensation making itself known.

Heat.

His back was hot, warmth spreading across it in stripes. With his mind addled and distracted by Hux's cock still thrusting into him at a slow, leisurely pace, it took him a moment to realize what it was. It was the gashes left by his lightsaber, still molten and red hot around the edges.

They criss-crossed the wall behind him, glowing a bright red, the heat of them now pressed up against his back, and Kylo knew his clothes would only keep the searing heat of them at bay for moments, no more. He tried to jerk away from the wall but found himself pinned by Hux's iron grip.

"H-hux-" he sputtered, trying to find some leverage to push himself away and finding none. "-That’s going to burn, let me...!”

Hux just looked down at him, _laughing_ and smiling that cruel smile again and Kylo finally understood. He whimpered, the reality of what the general was planning crashing down on him like a physical weight. And the worst part was.... he could stop it. The Force swirled around him, gentler now, as it always was when he was with Hux, but still moving through him as strongly as ever, and he knew it would be easy to use it to push Hux away, to crush him, to rip him apart... but he wasn’t going to.

He wasn’t going to stop him.

That knowledge scared him more than the pain.

"Please..." He breathed, his heart beating so hard he could hear it. He hated himself for saying it, already knew his begging would fall on deaf ears, but he couldn't stop the words from tumbling past his lips. "... _Please_ , f-fuck, Hux...!"

The weight pinning him down didn’t let up, and neither did the rhythmic thrusting of the General’s cock. He could smell the melted synthetic fibers of his tunic as the ruined edges of the control panel burned through it, through the layer under it. In the moment before it touched flesh, Kylo whimpered.

Then he _screamed_.

It _burned_ , lighting his nerves on fire with a pain that crawled up his spine, impossible to resist. He tried desperately to arch up off the scorching heat, fighting against Hux’s weight unsuccessfully. The general had too much of an advantage in leverage. Whatever control he’d been holding on to was fraying at the edges under the onslaught of pain and the continuing pleasure. He might have started crying. He could barely tell, could barely think through the torment. Even breathing was becoming nearly impossible; he was choking on the smothering heat of the air, the heat messing with his vision, Hux’s face and mean smile blurring and wavering from the hot air and the tears in his eyes.

He heard his own voice, screaming and gasping, begging Hux to stop as if it was coming from far away, from someone outside of himself. His hands reached up of their own accord to grab at the general’s shoulders, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise.

 _"Please...!"_ he heard himself say again, his voice weak and pitiful and completely unrecognizable. Hux simply scoffed at him, his smile now twisted up into a mean sneer.

"You know, Ren, this wouldn't be _happening_ to you if you'd simply controlled yourself instead of acting like a child," the general hissed, merciless, "You could have been _enjoying_ this. You have no one to blame but yourself."

The words hit Kylo like physical blows. He struggled to try and get himself under control, to channel the pain in a way he could _use_ , but to no avail. This wasn’t like the pain of injuries in battle that could be drowned out in adrenaline, or even the pain of the punishments Snoke gave him, the imagined pain of someone tearing through his mind. This was present, grounded sensation, like a physical thing there with him, ripping through him, impossible to ignore or to fight, making him writhe and scream. His senses were swimming, hyperfocused. He could feel his heart racing and hear his own blood sizzling as it dropped onto the molten metal.

Despite all of that he was humiliated to find himself still painfully hard, Hux’s infuriatingly even pace and the motion of his own body as he writhed in agony sending sparks of pleasure through him that fought to drag his attention away from the excruciating heat.

Between the pain and the pleasure he was drowning in _feeling_ , everything else fading away, his vision going white around the edges and his mind lost to sensation, completely blank. He knew in a vague kind of way that he was sobbing, shoulders heaving and making the skin of his back pull at the newly burned flesh, which was quickly going numb in a way that he felt should truly worry him.

 _“Hux...”_ he slurred, voice rough coming out of his raw throat, not sure what he wanted to say and not having the capacity to say it anyways. He could distantly see the general above him, watched as his face twisted with his own pleasure as he came.

And then Hux stepped away, and Kylo was flooded with overwhelming _relief_ as he was unceremoniously dropped to the ground. He didn’t even bother to catch himself, just collapsing bonelessly to the gloriously cool floor, gasping for air in short desperate breaths with his face against the ground. He couldn’t even bring himself to care that he was still hard, his cock leaking onto the floor. He was shivering painfully, his teeth chattering. The image of Hux as he buttoned up his uniform pants and fastened his belt was swimming in his vision, the room spinning. He could barely make out his boots approaching.

“Get up. You’re going to go to the med bay now,” Hux snapped, his voice level and commanding. Kylo tried vaguely to get his legs underneath him and failed.

“ _Get up_ , or I swear to god I will do it again.”

Kylo whimpered, forcing his mind to work, reaching for the Force to assist him as he tugged his pants on and struggled to his feet, having to steady his shaking legs with its power. His world narrowed down to Hux’s voice, to his orders, to the avoidance of more pain.

“Get yourself to the medbay.”

Kylo took one step, then another, not even noticing the trail of blood he was leaving behind. He gasped as Hux threw his cowl back around his shoulders, hiding the burns and soaking up most of the blood. The general kept his hand on his shoulder, tipping his chin up to force him to look him in the eyes.

“But first, Ren, tell me... are you going to destroy any more of my ship in the future?”

Hux’s tone was deathly serious. Kylo met his eyes hesitantly, and saw that they were ice cold. There was no pity in them.

“No, sir,” he said, his voice breaking, “... _Never_.”

 

And he _truly_ meant it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting some fic in the kylux fandom! Long overdue. I'm usually far too nervous to post the kind of fucked up kink ideas I actually enjoy, and there's usually not a huge audience for them (and tons of backlash). I can't tell you how much it means to me that the kylux fandom in general has been so accepting of more extreme kinks. With that in mind, I hope ya'll enjoyed my first bit of smut for these two :D
> 
> Kudos and comments mean a lot to me! And feel free to come hang out with me on my tumblr, @greedlingtrash. Ask me about my headcanons or talk to me about kink ;D


End file.
